


【櫻桃魔法】【寵溺】-NC-17/互攻/主黑澤受

by Noodles513



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, 騎乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 主黑澤受，兩人攻受不分，若以進入的方面，黑澤被進入，若有疑慮請自行退避
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 安達清/黑澤優一
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	【櫻桃魔法】【寵溺】-NC-17/互攻/主黑澤受

幽暗的房內僅點亮了微弱的光芒，黑澤優一坐在他的電腦桌前看著網頁上的資訊以及配圖，眉頭隨著越來越深入的描寫而緊蹙，「原來要做到這樣的地步呀......」他不禁淺嘆了一口氣，點擊著滑鼠關閉瀏覽頁面，電腦隨著男人離開而緩緩暗下。

他躺臥在床鋪上腦內不斷迴盪著方才自己所查詢的資訊，黑澤他並不是個處男，他曾經擁有過戀愛對象，並且也發生過關係，現在唯一的問題是，他並沒有做過承受位的角色，過去的戀人也總是自己準備好，從不需要他多做擔心。

但那段戀情也僅是順水推舟，當然沒有多久也就結束了。

或許在他人眼中黑澤可能交往過許多對象，但其實並沒有，他從未遇過一個除了喜歡他的外表以外也能看見他內心努力的對象，直到他遇見了安達清。

原先安達在他眼裡就只是個同期的同事，十分不顯眼的那種人，直到那一次前輩帶著黑澤與安達去見松浦社長，眼前的男人看起來不勝酒力，十分困擾的模樣，那時黑澤並沒有多想，只是為了不讓松浦社長難堪才搶走了安達手中的酒杯。

一飲而盡之後果然松浦社長十分的滿意，原先他只需要繼續賣長相就能夠得到賞識的，但酒過三巡之後的女社長早已按耐不住心情，對他有著非分之想。

過去不好的回憶以及不舒服的感覺瞬間湧上心頭，黑澤下意識拒絕了松浦社長，如此難堪的模樣簡直讓對方瞬間變臉，看來他搞砸了一切。

過多的紅酒在他的胃中翻騰，作噁的感覺不停湧上，在他將要意識模糊前似乎見到一個男人朝他而來，直到自己再次清醒映入眼簾的正是對方。

安達清或許就是這麼的特別，他總是默默觀察著四周的人們，看見了許多平時表面看不見的事物，正因如此黑澤才會受到他的吸引吧，如今他簡直不敢相信自己已經和對方成為一對戀人，內心依然會因對方的一舉一動而受到牽引，心跳不已。

他真的很喜歡安達，也很感謝對方同樣給了他這個機會，喜歡的人也能夠喜歡自己這或許是機率極低的事情，過去他總是將自己退回同事該有的位置，害怕嚇到對方，但在兩人關係越來越接近之後，他的慾望也再也無法止住。

當自己告白的那一刻，他原先已做好心理準備和對方重新退回界限外，回到最初的關係，從未想過安達可能會答應他的告白，或許他也未想過那名男人有可能接受和男人交往吧，據黑澤的觀察，安達看起來似乎喜歡的會是清純的女孩子。

所以當安達和他說，自己也喜歡他的同時，黑澤的世界彷彿瞬間重拾了色彩，他無法繼續顧慮任何事情，只想要在那一刻擁抱自己喜歡的男人，用自己的雙手扣住對方，不願意再輕易鬆開對方，而那時安達愣在原地許久才緩緩將自己的手收緊，回應了他的擁抱。

自從開始交往後，安達似乎還是過於靦腆，但對方這個模樣或許也是他所喜歡的樣貌，他總是希望在任何時刻給予對方第一刻的協助，不願讓他受到任何傷害，兩人之間的關係也進展得十分緩慢，畢竟黑澤十分顧慮安達的感受。

就黑澤的觀察，安達確實害怕疼痛，或許也因如此兩人一直無法在性方面有所推進，最終依然僅停留在手指進入而已，他腦海中不禁浮現起當時的畫面。

「黑澤……」身下的男人聲音似乎有些顫抖，他甚至才剛以一根手指進入對方的甬道，他的動作十分緩慢，修長的手指蹭著那敏感的內壁，安達曲起的雙腿也為之顫動著，黑澤壓低了身子，將細碎的親吻落在男人的脖頸以及唇瓣上頭，不時溫柔地在對方耳邊鼓勵著他，但安達最終依然難以放鬆自己的身體。

黑澤沾濕潤滑的手指不容易的擠進了第二根，雙指在溫熱的甬道之中緩緩抽插，安達不自覺的淺淺低吟簡直要逼死黑澤，男人壓抑的下身也不禁有了反應，未脫去的西裝褲跨間似乎撐起了弧度，「還好這個角度安達看不見。」他心想。

安達的雙頰泛起了紅潤，不僅是因為黑澤的手指在他體內中挺動，兩人的親密接觸讓黑澤內心的話毫無保留出現在他腦中，他忍不住抬眼望向對方的腿間，「等、等等黑澤，我還沒準備好……」

雖還未見到黑澤的下身的真面目，但他內心的畏懼早了一步開口，卻在說出口的瞬間安達就已後悔，因為他體內抽動著的指頭已停下了動作，黑澤對他露出了溫柔的笑容，就像是平時一樣的燦爛，眼角的紋路映入眼簾之中，似乎又和平時不太一樣，但他難以說出差別。

「沒有關係，安達，我不會勉強你，這種事情果然還是慢慢來就好。」黑澤將指頭緩慢地向外抽出，牽扯著內壁以及穴口的神經，安達的性器似乎也有所反應，兩人之間在一瞬間靜了下來。

「我竟然因為害怕而又逃避了……」安達內心忍不住想著，揚起的性器簡直讓他害羞尷尬的想要將自己的臉埋入枕頭中，「黑澤肯定會失望的。」他偷偷看了一下面前男人的表情，沒想到在他抬眼的那瞬間，黑澤已低下了頭，將他的性器含入了口中，這簡直要讓安達腦內爆炸，他的臉頰燙得像是發燒，男人卻認真舔弄著他的下身，舌頭在那端頂處繞著小圈，刺激著他，接著又再次將性器吞入口腔，不斷的進出著。

舒服的感覺逐漸襲來，就連緊張的安達也無法抗拒，他的雙手抓握住兩側的床單，蜷縮起自己的腳趾，口中不斷喘息著，直到他發現自己已無法忍耐想推開黑澤的同時，黑澤勾起了唇角，硬是壓制了安達。

白濁帶腥的液體射入了他的口中，黑澤鬆開了口，讓陰莖滑出自己的嘴，刻意吞嚥的動作差點讓餘韻未退去的安達暈過去，男人忍不住笑了出聲，「沒事吧？第一次就先這樣吧，我們下一次可以再想看看怎麼做你能夠不緊張，你知道我喜歡把快樂的事情擺在後頭享受。」

安達微微點著頭回應過於溫柔的男人。

******

躺臥於床鋪上的黑澤忍不住看著自己睡褲下的性器在他睡前不安份的揚起，或許該怪自己回想起安達那時的表情，可愛得讓他難以忍受，如果沒有任何顧慮他肯定早已欺上對方的身軀，將自己硬挺不已的下身沒入安達的體內，但他忍下了一切慾望，回頭走進了浴室，開啟了花灑，如此時此刻一般握著自己的下身，掌心套弄著那難以壓抑的性慾，直到他的呼吸逐漸急促且沉重，壓抑的呻吟轉為淺淺低吟，那張無數人覬覦的俊顏也漸而蹙眉。

在這之後的幾天黑澤總是找了各種理由獨自度過夜晚，他總需要一些時間做足功課以及心理準備，但果不其然他的反常讓安達的安全感受到動搖。

「黑澤，很抱歉那一晚我退縮了，因為我看到你的下身腦內害怕它進入時可能帶來的撕裂感，我也害怕它根本進不去，我並不是不想要和你做，只是……給我一點時間。」安達的手指在說話時不停的在身前緊張的轉動，他真的是用盡了勇氣才能好好表達自己內心想要說的。

屋頂上的強風吹拂過黑澤的臉龐，他勾起一個溫柔的笑容，向前踏了一步緊緊擁抱住面前一起努力著的伴侶，「安達，我說過這種事情不需要急著發生，很抱歉這幾天讓你獨自想這麼多，其實我對這件事也同樣緊張，我也擔心自己讓你不舒服，或是受到傷害。」

聽見黑澤的回應安達才發現自己面前的男人依然處處為他著想，在他將雙手環在那窄腰之間時，腦內浮現的畫面讓他的臉瞬間脹紅了，「等等、等等黑澤，不會吧？這是什麼狀況？」他的腦中不斷盤旋，簡直讓安達差點喊出聲音。

「今天晚上，來我家住吧，可以嗎？」黑澤的手覆在安達的肩膀上頭輕捏了一下，爽朗的笑容就與過去一樣，從未改變過。

安達雖然不確定自己方才腦中讀取到黑澤內心的畫面究竟是怎麼回事，但面對話語肯定且堅持的伴侶，他願意與對方一起做任何事，兩個人一起努力或許就能夠成功吧，他在內心想著。

結束一日的工作，他們一起從公司離開，兩人回到黑澤的住所之後如往常一般男人脫去了西裝外套及背心，將白色的襯衫袖口向上捲起，在腰間圍起了圍裙開始煮飯，他願意為安達下廚，因為這樣能看見對方吃得一臉幸福的模樣，或許這也就足夠了。

就寢前黑澤讓安達先使用浴室，自己則不斷在心底喊話，讓自己努力放鬆，沒有經過多久，男人拿著毛巾搓揉自己濕淋淋的髮絲，全身帶著暖呼呼的熱氣離開了浴室，一身湛藍色的成套睡衣，過長的袖口或許是黑澤的私心，原先坐在電腦前的男人關去了螢幕，回頭看著安達，忍不住又拿起了手機按下拍照鍵，他總是喜歡將自己眼中的安達藉由拍照或攝影留存在手機中。

「你又在拍照？」原先總會叫黑澤將相片或影片刪掉的安達似乎也逐漸習慣了這件事情，偶爾他也會借黑澤的手機看看對方究竟都拍了些什麼，一旁的男人總緊緊盯著他的手指擔心自己的收藏被偷偷刪去，但安達從未這麼做過。

「我先洗澡，等我一下。」黑澤拿起折疊好的睡衣走向仍冒著蒸氣的浴室，安達則鑽進了被窩之中雙手抓握著棉被，鼻腔之中所吸入的空氣都是黑澤的氣味，他絲毫感覺不到任何睡意睜大了雙眼，緊張的神情在黑澤掩上浴室門板後毫無保留。

******

黑澤脫去了身上的襯衫以及西裝褲，放置在一旁的洗衣籃中，旋開花灑後溫熱的水流噴灑在他光裸的身軀以及髮絲上頭，全身暖了起來。

男人先將自己的身體洗淨，接著試著回想起這幾天自己所研究的那些資訊，從鏡櫃下側取出清洗工具，為自己做好準備。

結束最初清理後因不熟悉而多花了一點時間，他擠了些許潤滑劑於手中，另一隻手將臀瓣向一側掰開些許，緩緩探向自己的臀縫之間，冰冷的潤滑劑讓他熱燙的身體微顫了一下，指尖在臀穴皺摺處按壓了幾下，連同潤滑向內插入甬道之中，原先將臀瓣撐開的手則轉而扶著磁磚牆面，支撐著自己，在甬道內的指頭才開始緩緩抽送。

黑澤的呼吸漸而粗重，或許依然有些緊張使得自己未能完全放鬆，他現在大概多少能夠理解安達被進入時的感受，異物於自己的窄穴內進出有著奇妙的感覺，僅是手指的寬度好好潤滑進入其實並不疼痛，他試著繼續摸索自己的體內，擦過內壁以及各個位置，待到習慣之後探入了第二根手指，雙指不時在甬道內向兩側擴張，他不禁發現有些敏感的位置被指頭蹭過帶給他一陣酥麻，他的心跳似乎逐漸加快。

突然之間浴室的門被輕敲著，黑澤嚇得瞬間停下手中的動作，「安達？怎、怎麼了嗎？」男人緊張得連原先漸漸有反應的下身都軟下。

「黑澤？你還好嗎？你已經在裡面待了很久，我有點擔心。」安達讓背倚著門板，和浴室內的伴侶對話，絲毫不曉得自己打斷了黑澤的擴張。

「我沒事，別擔心，我等等就出去了，安達。」黑澤聽見對方似乎沒有繼續提問，才接續將擴張做完，直到三根手指能夠順暢進出後，他才套上睡衣及睡褲，旋開浴室鎖的那刻，他深呼吸了幾次，踏出了第一步。

「安達，我想要和你做，可以嗎？」黑澤的髮絲還濕潤的能夠滴下水珠，他爬上了床鋪將棉被掀開，整個人跨坐在安達的下腹部，雙手固定於對方的兩側，這姿勢讓身下的人僅能看著他。

黑澤的睡衣並未完全扣好，垂落下的部分能隱約看見他的胸口，他的身材確實非常好，好得讓安達不知所措。

安達吞嚥了一下，回想起先前碰觸黑澤時看見的那段畫面，黑澤就像是此時此刻一樣，跨坐在他身上，唯一讓他訝異的是，作為承受者的對象並不是他，而是面前的男人，他回想那令人臉紅心跳的片段，在對方腦海中他的下身沒入了黑澤的體內，這男人難道是因為害怕他疼痛才會選擇用這樣的方式讓自己作為承受者的位置？

他感覺到自己的眼眶似乎有些酸疼，黑澤真的時時刻刻寵溺著他，方才對方在浴室內做些什麼樣的準備，安達在這一瞬間明白了。

******

「如果是和你的話，我想我並不在乎自己是名進攻者亦或是承受者，我想我們都可以嘗試看看，接著找到一個適合我們的方式，安達。」黑澤壓低身子親吻著身下的男人，對方原先睜大的雙眼放鬆的閉起，感受對方頂開他的脣齒，舌頭探入口腔之中肆意妄為的頂弄。

舌尖抵著安達的上顎軟肉，掃過他的齒後，接著直接纏住那柔軟的舌頭，黑澤的舌頭總是靈活的在他口內竄動，這時安達則會迎合著他的動作，笨拙的舔著對方。

一道銀絲在兩人間牽引開來，安達舔了舔自己被親吻得濕潤的唇瓣，看著對方微泛紅潤的臉頰，他知道自己的臉龐也同樣的熱燙。

黑澤將自己的身子往下移動，指頭勾著對方滑順布料的褲頭，以眼神示意躺著的安達，像是得到了默許，連同內褲向下拉扯的長褲從腳踝被脫去。

他握住了那垂軟的下身，以剛洗完澡溫暖的掌心溫柔的搓揉套弄，壓低了上身唇瓣輕貼在安達的性器上面，伸出了舌頭在上頭舔舐著，他的舌尖繞著囊袋舔過，沿著根部向上，感覺到安達的陰莖漸漸抬起，黑澤僅是含著最上頭的部分，唇瓣包覆著那處吸允。

安達忍不住呻吟出聲，「黑澤、唔……不要再繼續刺激那裡……」

黑澤的眸色漸暗，變得深沉，他微揚起唇角將安達的陰莖含進，近乎全部納入口內，他的頭在對方的胯間上下起伏著，滿意的聽見伴侶發出舒服的喘息。

眼看安達的陰莖已進入狀況，完全硬挺著，黑澤才鬆開自己的口，「幫我從床頭櫃拿一下潤滑劑好嗎？」他笑得十分魅惑，身下的男人眨了眨眼才意識到對方剛才所說的話。

「潤、潤滑劑嗎？」安達起身將抽屜向外拉出，看見除了潤滑劑以外床頭櫃中也已經準備好了保險套，他拿起了那銀白色的盒裝物讓黑澤能夠看見，「我們，應該是要用這個對吧？」

黑澤伸手將潤滑劑以及保險套接過手，拆開了紙盒取了一個包裝將它撕開，「安達，躺回床上，我來幫你，你只需要躺著，我已經為自己清理並且擴張過了，等等再稍微擴張一下就能夠讓你進入，不會痛的。」

他將保險套對著安達已硬挺的性器仔細戴上，接著沾了些許潤滑在手中，先套弄了幾下對方的下身，才緩緩伸向自己的穴口，再次確認三根指頭能夠進出甬道。

「黑澤……你知道不僅你願意將自己交給我，我同樣也願意這麼對你。」安達小聲卻清晰的告訴對方，換來男人溫暖的笑容，「我知道你願意。」

他讓雙腿跪在安達的身體兩側，單手握著那準備好的性器，另一隻手將臀瓣向一側掰開，對準窄穴位置緩緩坐了上去，「慢、慢一點，你還好嗎？」安達看著黑澤額側滴落的汗珠擔憂的眼神絲毫難以隱藏。

「我沒事，只是需要點時間，習慣一下......」黑澤一點一點降低身子，讓安達的性器進入他的甬道之中，擴張後的腸壁沾滿了潤滑，比起他最初所想像的還容易進入一點，卻仍帶有些許撐開時的疼痛，這足以讓他的背部泛起了一層薄汗。

安達的性器完全進入了黑澤的體內，兩人的下身交疊著，坐在對方身上的男人將雙手覆在那仍穿著睡衣的胸膛上，嘴邊壓抑著喘息聲。

待到緩過最初的疼痛之後，黑澤緩緩的擺動那柔軟的腰肢，讓安達的性器從他體內滑出些許，再重新進入他的體內，動作十分的溫柔且緩慢，他不斷注意著身下男人的表情以及眼神，圓渾的雙眼漫著一層情慾的色彩，安達的淺淺呻吟也十分的令他難掩興奮。

性器的進出逐漸變得順暢，黑澤也加快了腰部上的動作，陰莖不斷擦過他的內壁，原先不斷壓抑的聲響也漸漸加大，寂靜的夜晚充斥著兩人的呻吟以及下身交合黏膩的水聲，淫靡的氣味擴散開來，成為了最佳的催情劑。

當他向下坐下的同時，安達的性器似乎頂到了他的敏感位置，黑澤瞬間軟下了腰大口喘息著，那一瞬間他的腦內似乎有種奇特的感覺。

這讓黑澤突然想起自己所閱讀過的資訊，猜測方才所觸碰到的或許是他體內的前列腺，男人的動作變得快速，身下的安達則試圖挺起了腰去迎合黑澤的，兩人之間的契合度十分的高。

安達的雙手扶在黑澤的腰側，對方腦中絲毫無保留的想法一瞬間流入了他的腦海，這讓他明白黑澤似乎也十分享受與他的性愛，他挺動下身的速度也隨之加快，將自己頂弄至黑澤的體內深處。

一個瞬間兩人的腦中難以思考，僅剩下一片空白，黑澤發出了粗重的喘息全身軟下雙手撐在安達的胸口起伏著，白濁的液體從他的下身濺上對方的腹部，沾濕了那件湛藍睡衣。

他也能感覺到在他甬道之中的性器已發洩呈現疲軟，黑澤緩緩從安達的身上爬起，兩人躺在床鋪上不發一語，直到回頭望著對方的雙眼才在那時相視而笑，這一笑讓彼此明白方才的性愛帶給對方的愉悅。

******

隔天早晨安達揉著自己痠疼的雙眼，在他還未完全清醒前就聞到食物的香氣，從床上坐起他看著黑澤已經將早餐準備好擺放在餐桌上。

「醒了嗎？安達?」黑澤拿著手機小心的走近睡眼惺忪的伴侶，眼神不斷偷看手機螢幕上頭的畫面，頭髮亂糟糟的模樣，這是他們初夜過後的安達。

發現黑澤在錄影的安達瞬間抓起了棉被遮掩住自己的面龐，直到聽見男人結束錄影的聲音才願意露臉。

兩人坐在桌前面對著彼此吃著早餐，安達心想黑澤的廚藝真的十分的好，咬下一口鬆軟的玉子燒滿足的笑了出來，「超好吃。」他忍不住將心底的話說出口。

「安達的超好吃只允許對我說。」黑澤看著安達的模樣瞇起了眼笑著。


End file.
